Batman: Master Detective
Batman: Master Detective is an American animated action-adventure-mystery superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on WB Kids on March TBDth, 2020. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Batman solving mysteries and fighting dangerous villains. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the TBD CEO of Wayne Enterprises who double acts as a caped crusader out to stop crime in Gotham and to avenge his parents' death. Supporting *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a TBD orphan acrobat who is under Bruce's wing and becomes his TBD. *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Com. Gordon's intelligent daughter who TBD. *'Cassandra "Cass" Cain/Orphan' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Caroline "Carrie" Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Stephanie "Steph" Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - Bruce's loyal butler and father figure who helps him with information and TBD. *'Com. James "Jim" Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the calm head of the GCPD who TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Det. Ellen Yin' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - TBD *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - Com. Gordon's TBD wife and Barbara's mother who TBD. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - Wayne Enterprises' resourceful head of technology who TBD. **'Luke Fox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a flirtatious and sneaky jewel thief who doubles as a secretary at Wayne Enterprises, being a friend to Bruce since their teen years, having a very complicated relationship with each other. *'Holly Robinson' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Selina's friend who TBD. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Victor "Vic" Sage/Question' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Det. Renee Montoya' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Richard Kind) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD *'Zatanna Zatara' (vocied by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'John Constantine' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and , respectively) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mysterious clown who is obsessed with TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a geeky former psychiatrist who becomes Joker's henchgirl and "lover", helping him to achieve his TBD. **'Marian Drews/Harlequin' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a TBD bank teller who, after getting robbed by the Joker, becomes rather lusty of TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who becomes obsessed with Batman and TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a rather handsome mob boss who is TBD. **'Jay, Lark and Raven' (voiced by Tara Platt, TBD and TBD, respectively) - the Penguin's TBD employees who TBD. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Eduardo Dorrance/Bane' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Nathaniel Barnes/Executioner' (voiced by ) - a former captain of the GCPD who grows vengeful of the Department and aims to TBD. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by ) - Bruce's second protégé who TBD. *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a scientist who TBD. *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Ethan Bennett/Clayface' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce's best friend and former detective who after an encounter with the Executioner, becomes a monster out to take down anyone who messes with him. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Peyton Riley/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Scarface' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Prof. Achilles Milo' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Mary Dahl/Baby Doll' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Condiment King' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Athena Knox/Shadow Boxer' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a former boxer who now TBD. *'Shame' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Edgar Heed/Egghead' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Marsha Jackson/Marsha, Queen of Diamonds' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Natalia Knight/Nocturna' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Tobias Whale' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * *'Charles "Chuck" Brown/Kite Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jarvis Kord' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD * Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Trivia *There is several nods to other adaptions to Batman. **Carrie is introduced as Robin during Bruce's prime rather than after him becoming older like The Dark Knight Returns. **The characters of Barbara Kean and the Executioner were originally from Gotham. **The Joker is portrayed as a blend of Joaquin Phoenix's physique, Heath Ledger's makeup and clothing, Cameron Monaghan and and Mark Hamill's personality and Jack Nicholson's voice. **Harley is also portrayed as a blend of different versions of her, including Jenny Slate's (as a blonde) physique, of Margot Robbie, clothing of SHG and Arkham personality-wise. **The show's version of the Penguin is similar to Telltale's and Gotham's versions. ** **Some villains from the 1960s series are reintroduced and modernized. ** Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Batman Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas